Georges St. Pierre vs. Jon Fitch
The fight was for the UFC welterweight title with Georges St. Pierre defending. Jon Fitch was riding a seventeen-fight win streak coming into the fight, and eight of those fights inside the UFC. To date, it is his only defeat in the UFC. The Fight The fighters touched gloves and went back to their corners. They came out and touched glvoes again. St. Pierre took the takedown and Fitch pulled guard. The crowd began chanting 'GSP!' Fitch did a good job of controlling St. Pierre's hands, keeping him from landing any strikes. St. Pierre landed a good elbow and moved forward but Fitch managed to stop him in half guard. Fitch tried to get up, but St. Pierre got him in the sprawl position and went for another takedown against the cage. They stood. St. Pierre landed an excellent right hand and knocked Fitch on his ass like a little kid. Fitch covered his head as St. Pierre landed bombs. St. Pierre began landing big, big elbows from the top. Fitch got St. Pierre in the half-guard. Fitch was cut under his eye at this point. St. Pierre took Fitch's back and then Fitch attempted to scramble to his feet. Fitch leaped to his feet, looking wobbly. He went to one knee. St. Pierre continued teeing off, he gained mount. Fitch pulled full guard. St. Pierre continued landing big elbows. Fitch looked dazed as he continued to scramble. He gained half guard. St. Pierre gained side control. Twenty seconds remained in the first round. St. Pierre gained the full mount. The round came to conclusion. The second round began, and they touched gloves. They began circling. Fitch landed a good bodyshot after about twenty seconds. St. Pierre threw a half-hearted leg kick. St. Pierre tried for a head kick. St. Pierre landed jab after jab. The crowd began chanting 'GSP'. Fitch landed another good bodyshot. St. Pierre landed another jab and Fitch landed another bodyshot. Fitch clinched and threw a good knee to the body. St. Pierre tossed Fitch aside and tried for a spinning back kick that missed. St. Pierre was cut on his forehead at this point. Fitch landed a hard bodyshot once more. St. Pierre threw an inside leg kick, and Fitch landed a good right. Fitch pushed forward, gaining some momentum. St. Pierre landed another jab and then another and tried for a head kick. He landed another jab. St. Pierre shot for the takedown, defended by Fitch. Fitch pushed forward with an excellent combination. Fitch clinched and threw a knee to the body. Twenty seconds remained in the second round. St. Pierre landed a good left hand and missed another spinning back kick. The round ended. The round had been better off this time for Jon Fitch. Fitch looked horrible in his corner: exhausted and bloodied. The third round began and the fighters touched gloves. Fitch was smiling. Fitch landed a good jab. St. Pierre landed a good right hand with four minutes and forty-five seconds remaining, dropped Fitch, got Fitch's back and attempted to sink in the rear-naked choke. The crowd roared. Fitch escaped and got on top. St. Pierre pulled guard. The crowd began once again chanting 'GSP!' Fitch kept busy, landing strikes to St. Pierre's kidneys and midsection. St. Pierre did the same, however. Fitch stood a bit and landed a strike. St. Pierre dove back on top and began punching Fitch's kidneys. Fitch attempted to scramble to his feet. St. Pierre let Fitch up and they exchanged strikes. They circled. St. Pierre landed a leg kick and then a pair of body kicks. St. Pierre pushed Fitch against the cage, Fitch's blood lolling off onto St. Pierre's back. St. Pierre landed a big right hand, a big knee, a head kick, another big knee. Fitch stood. St. Pierre missed a body kick. They backed against the cage. Thirty seconds remained in the third round. Fitch ate a left, checked a kick, St. Pierre slammed Fitch to the ground. Fifteen seconds remained. The round came to conclusion. The fighters came out as the fourth round began. Fitch clinched, threw a knee. They clinched once more but shoved off. St. Pierre was cut over the left eye. Fitch drove a hard knee to the body. St. Pierre landed a hard strike. Fitch landed a good body kick. Fitch went for the takedown weakly but was defended by St. Pierre. St. Pierre landed a body strike and then a jab. They both went for leg kicks at the same time and staggered. Fitch went for the takedown and shoved St. Pierre against the fence in a standing position. Both fighters looked exhausted. Just over a minute remained in the fourth round. St. Pierre shoved Fitch against the fence and Fitch pulled guard. Fitch's face was swollen and bloody at this point. Ten seconds remained. The fourth round ended. The fifth round began and the fighters came out and they touched gloves. St. Pierre landed a left hook and Fitch tried for a head kick. St. Pierre landed a leg kick, feinted with the Superman punch, landed a leg kick, landed a right hand. Fitch landed a good right hook and then pushed forward. St. Pierre landed a leg kick and then a spinning back fist, and Fitch smiled even though he was rocked. At the four minute mark, St. Pierre took Fitch down and began passing his guard. Fitch was breathing hard. St. Pierre continued punching Fitch's kidneys. Fitch responded in the same way. Fitch pulled a more secure guard once more. Under three minutes remained. St. Pierre landed a good pair of strikes from the top. The crowd began chanting 'GSP!' St. Pierre landed a big elbow over the top. Fitch held a good half-guard. St. Pierre landed a good pair of strikes from the top. They stood. Under two minutes remained. St. Pierre landed the jab and then went for the takedown against the fence. Fitch pulled guard and landed a good shot from the bottom. One minute remained. Twenty-five seconds remained. They stood, wobbling bad. Ten seconds remained. They went back down. The fifth round ended and the fight was over. They fell to their knees in the middle of the ring, hugging, exhausted. There could be no doubt, though. Georges St. Pierre retained the welterweight champion by unanimous decision. Fitch picked St. Pierre up and carried him around the ring. Category:UFC welterweight title fights